The Wayne Foundation Charity Banquet
by hawtphoenix
Summary: The Team is assigned a mission: to provided under-cover security for a Wayne funded Banquet. They were expecting the press, snobby rich kids, and a thief. What they did not expect was the League and their horrible disguises, Dick Grayson or his fan girls.


Hi guys! So I offered do do a fic based on a pic on Deviantart:

( art/Covert-Ops-296044175)

Go check it out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or the picture, or the general plot.

* * *

Dick stared at himself in the mirror. Another charity banquet. Fun. They always were, what with the old business people and their snobby rich daughters and jock-like sons. Usually he got pulled away by a bunch of rich business owners for the whole night or was running from the press for the duration of the Banquet. But this Banquet was different. At the last one some valuables had been stolen, including a large sapphire that had been on display, so this time the League and the Team were on the case.

He and Bruce hadn't left yet, but they were waiting for Gordons signal. The police were always involved with the Banquets it seemed. Mostly for security and to keep the alcohol consumption under control (yeah right) and such. However, tonight they were there to help out the League and the Team specifically.

He looked over himself once more. Just a simple blue-ish suit with a white under shirt and a red tie. He brushed back his hair and then headed down stairs. _Oh yeah, tonight's gonna be really fun._

* * *

"Ugh, I hate this dress. How am I supposed to fight in this?"

Kaldur turned to look at the archer.

"Artemis, our mission tonight is to simply gather information, the League will handle the fighting tonight"

Artemis scoffed. "Yeah, I know that, I just feel naked in civvies"

Kaldur nodded. He too felt strange in the suit he'd been given to wear.

M'gann smiled. "Well I think we all look great!"

Conner grunted, pulling at the collar of his suit.

* * *

Dick sighed as he and Bruce stepped out of the car. Even after all this time he'd still not gotten used to the cameras. He and Bruce were led inside and up to a podium where they had a clear view of the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Wayne Foundation Charity Banquet"

He instantly began searching for the Team and the Leagures. Green Arrow? Yeah, Ollie was here, all Dick had to do was follow the trail of heart break the archer left in his wake. Wonder Woman? Yup. Superman? He sighed. _Shit Clark_. Clark had just fumbled through the crowd and had knocked around a few things, so to speak.

The Team? _All here. Man, Wally better not screw this up._ Wally, knowing Dicks identity, was the biggest threat to mission. Wally knew who he was, he knew who Wally was, but the rest of the team didn't even know that Wally and _Dick_ knew each other, only Wally and Robin.

Dick grabbed a tray of snacks from a waiter and headed down into the crowd.

* * *

Wally glanced around the crowd. "So where are the Leaguers, there supposed to be here in their civilian identities."

Kaldur nodded. "It might be fun to try to recognize some of them"

He turned and looked into the crowd spying a blonde man with a mustache and beard who was talking to a younger women. Wally walked up to him. "That one's way to easy, it's obviously GA." Kaldur nodded his agreement. Wally turned around to continue looking through the crowd.

"Dude, I bet that's Wonder Woman!"

Artemis scowled. "Well duh, she doesn't exactly wear a mask genius."

M'gann laughed at the spitfire couple and turned to see a man fumbling through the crowd.

"That guy kinda looks like Superman"

Connor frowned. "I don't see the resemblance"

Kaldur shook his head and turned to Wally. "It's to bad that Batman and Robin are away on a mission"

"Heh, I bet they're actually here in their civilian identities"

* * *

Dick walked up behind M'gann just in time to catch Wally and Kaldur's conversation. He sighed, again. _Wally…_ He gathered his composure, put on his camera face, and walked up behind the Martian.

"Did I hear you guys say that… Batman and Robin are here?"

Connor walked up to him. "Your wrong"

Wally quickly intervened. "Hey, your Dick Grayson, right? You look a lot like someone I know-"

He bent down to grab a snack off the tray Dick was holding "-except y'know, _rich_."

Dick raised an eye brow. "I'm flattered. Really."

Wally smirked. "So _Dick_, have ya' seen any, oh, I don't know, suspicious people around here by chance?"

Kaldur narrowed his eyes. "Wally-"

"As a matter of fact, I _have…"_

"Oh yeah, who?"

Dick smirked. "You."

Kaldur sighed.

Wally gasped. "Me? Well I'll have you know-"

"DICK!"

The Boy Wonder only had a second to turn around and see a flash of pink before he was tackled to the ground. _Oh no, Veronica. Not now._ Wally snickered as he pulled Dick to his feet. Before them and the rest of the Team now stood a short girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and some of the pinkest attire Dick had ever seen in his life. And that's something.

"Dick! It's soooooo good to see you! The trip to Europe was so boring and Daddy wouldn't let me come back early for the Banquet last month to see you but I made it tonight! Aren't you happy to see me?"

Everyone with in range of the girls voice cringed. It was so high and squeaky Dick was pretty sure his ears were bleeding.

"Uh yeah, Veronica, its…._so good_…to see you"

The girl squealed and grabbed Dicks arm and dragged him away into the crowd. Wally fell to the floor in tars, clutching his stomach and he laughed. His teammates looked at him oddly, yes they found the whole scene funny, but not that funny.

* * *

The Team lounged around in the kitchen and living room. They'd all been up last night for the Banquet and had found it upsetting that it was all for nothing because nothing was stolen and the thief, as far as they knew, didn't make an appearance last night.

Wally sat on the couch flipping through the channels. He hadn't talked to Dick since to Veronica incident and he wondered if his best friend was even still alive, but behold, the Boy Wonder walked into the living room slowly and headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a cookie before plopping down on the couch beside Wally.

"So Robin, I heard somewhere that you don't really like the colour pink."

"WALLY!"

* * *

Okty, it's done! So I hope you liked it! And please be sure to check out the original on Deviantart! Link at the top!


End file.
